Secrets
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Kuu worries Setsuna might be hiding something from her... 9 of 10lilies. -Oneshot-


**Secrets**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Possibly OOC, SetsunaxKuu yuri, spoilers past episode 4 etc.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KyoSora/Shattered Angels, okay? FUNi has the rights now.

**Rating:** PG

Number 9 of 10lilies.

--

Between them, there had been many secrets. Such as Kuu's own state of being an Absolute Angel, and then their own feelings for each other. So it was perfectly understandable for Kuu to feel like the other girl was hiding something from her when their eyes wouldn't quite meet when they spoke, or when Setsuna suddenly said she had to leave and left without another word. It was incredibly suspicious, and the orange-haired girl couldn't help but feel worried by the reactions whenever she had gotten close.

Whenever the moment had seemed right for them to kiss, the blonde had quietly pulled away or made some sort of excuse. It was getting incredibly frustrating, and Kuu wondered if there was something she had done wrong. Despite the fact that Setsuna spent almost every day with her – they lived together after all – it felt like she was being avoided, and she couldn't think of what to do except confront her about it.

But what if it was something important? What if Setsuna didn't want to tell her so she wouldn't hurt her feelings? What if the blonde had fallen out of love with her, or worse, never been in love with her in the first place? Setsuna did tend to obey others quite easy, and it was entirely possible she had agreed to go out with her because she had no one else… Kuu couldn't even bear the thought. Setsuna loved her; she wouldn't be with her otherwise, right?

Yet still the strange behaviour continued, driving Kuu mad as she kept replaying different scenarios in her mind, none of them good. She knew she would have to confront the blonde about it eventually, but every time she decided she would, her stomach would fill with butterflies or her mouth go dry. She was scared, so scared of losing Setsuna that her confidence just frizzled under that gorgeous emerald gaze. She just didn't know what to say, nor how to say it, and after weeks and weeks of tearing herself apart, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

When Setsuna pulled back the next time, Kuu swallowed and watched her as she went upstairs, heading to bed as the rest of the household chores had already been done that day. She waited a few minutes before ascending the stairs after her, pausing outside her bedroom door with red cheeks. What was she going to say?

Peeking around the wood, she spotted the blonde with a magazine in her lap, her face bright red as she stared intently at the contents. Watching her quietly, Kuu was surprised to see her wriggling in embarrassment, tilting her head as she read the front cover of the magazine herself. Oh. Her own face went bright red when she spotted the two naked girls kissing on it, and she had to move away as she tried to calm down. Setsuna was reading porn?! What did she even need it for…she had Kuu, didn't she? She didn't remember ever saying she wasn't interested in that sort of stuff!

Acting before she thought things through, Kuu pushed open the door and walked straight in, pointing at the magazine lamely. She didn't know why the other girl had it, or where it came from, but its mere existence was painful for her. Why did Setsuna even have it?!

"W-What…?" She stammered. Flinging the magazine to the side, the blonde went red, looking down. For a few moments, everything was tense, until Setsuna's quiet voice broke the awkward silence.

"I-I've never done more than kissing." Setsuna admitted, her pale cheeks getting redder as she looked anywhere but at Kuu. "I don't know what to do, and I want to make you feel good whenever it happens…"

"Neither have I!" Kuu blurted, becoming overly self-conscious as well. The blonde's meek attitude was infectious, and she couldn't help feeling embarrassed over the situation anyway. It was something she had thought about, but never really went into detail. She had thought that what would happen would happen, and that she would take it as it came, but remembered she had been relying on the other girl to know what to do. Feeling guilty for her assumptions, she pulled Setsuna into her arms, hugging the other girl close. "It's alright. We'll figure it out."

Feeling a lot better, she just sat there stroking Setsuna's hair in silence. Everything was alright now. And now, there would be no more secrets. She wouldn't allow it.


End file.
